1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a zoom camera module. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a camera module having a liquid lens to achieve focusing and zooming.
2. Description of Related Art
A zoom camera module is a basic function module required for capturing images. In a conventional optical technique, a lens group is generally formed by solid-state optical devices. To achieve effective zooming and focusing, the conventional lens group may have a great size and a complicate structure.
A liquid lens is also provided the conventional optical technique, in which an interface formed by two different kinds of liquid. The two kinds of liquid are not immiscible to each other and have different refraction index to form the interface but the densities are similar. The interface has a curvature, and the curvature of the interface can be changed according to an electrowetting mechanism.
Though the liquid lens is used in the zoom camera module to replace the solid-state optical device, it may have different design effect due to different design combinations. How to merge the liquid lens to design a more efficient zoom camera module is still a subject to be researched and developed by related practitioners.